


Mirror, Mirror

by rikacain



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His magic is unbound, but he can pull no escape. His tongue is free to twists words, but there is no one to hear. His eyes are allowed their purpose, but he sees only himself. He is alone in this world, safe from harm and harming.</p>
<p>(It almost drives him mad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> http://rikacain.tumblr.com/post/29958097596/monz-loveless-i-miss-you-thor-the-inside
> 
> Inspired by the picture.

The inside is nothing more than a cage, albeit one with no walls to touch, the ground stretching miles beyond miles. Distance is immaterial in this cage - no matter how far you walk, how fast you run, turn around and the smooth mirror surface is forever a mere few paces away.

This is the cage the All-Father banishes him into.

He steps through the entrance, the never-exit, and it ripples and distorts before settling back into blank smoothness. Odin is reflected on the other side, his grim and weary face stark clear against the white-washed background, before he shimmers away and leaves Loki with his own pale reflection, and the mockery of a realm behind him.

His magic is unbound, but he can pull no escape. His tongue is free to twists words, but there is no one to hear. His eyes are allowed their purpose, but he sees only himself. He is alone in this world, safe from harm and harming.

(It almost drives him mad.)

He has little visitors, save for Frigga who merely sits and watches on the other side, and he watches her back with careful blank eyes. There is much to be said, much to be asked, but there is once he opens his mouth to say something, to address her. She merely shakes her head, and as the first vocalised syllable resounds around him he realises that sound does not travel between the surface. They (he) can only see.

Thor visits once, but there are no words between them, no rage, no fury. He merely places his hand upon the mirror surface, as if willing himself through the gateway of this wretched world.

Slowly, slowly, Loki places his hand on where Thor’s is.

Nothing happens.

(So they pretend.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand my writing anymore.


End file.
